1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication management apparatus, a program, a communication management method, and a communication management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conference systems including a host computer disposed in a conference room, in which the host computer manages a conference held in the conference room using a plurality of terminals connected to a network (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In such a conference system, the host computer calculates a unique password for a conference and displays the calculated password on a display unit. When the host computer receives a request to participate in the conference including a password from a terminal, the host computer compares the received password with the password displayed on the display unit. If the passwords match, the host computer permits the terminal that transmitted the request to participate in the conference such that the terminal is used at the conference.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-333559